


Trust Me

by pennysparrow



Series: Batgirl & Robin Week 2017 [6]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Jason might be Robin but he doesn't think Batgirl trusts him, or even likes him.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Batgirl & Robin Week: Secret Identity!

Jason kicked his boots against the side of the building. Bruce had run off to answer the Batsignal but had told Robin to stay put. What’s the point of a partner if you don’t let them come with you? He was starting to grumble when someone sat down next to him on the roof. He turned to the older girl with a glare. 

“What’s with the face Robin?” Batgirl asked. She settled herself, fixing her cape so that she wasn’t sitting on it and straightening her windswept red hair.

“I don’t think B trusts me,” he mumbled, looking out over the city.

He caught her raising a brow at him from the corner of his eye. “Oh yeah? And why’s that?”

“He didn’t let me come with to meet with Gordon.” Jason could feel himself beginning to pout and had to make a conscious effort not to with Batgirl sitting right there watching him.

“Did you ever think it might be because this case is too dangerous for us to help with?” she asked with a tilt of her head.

Jason turned to look at her. “What d’you mean too dangerous? I’m Robin! And you’re Batgirl! Nothing is too dangerous!”

She chuckled and gave him a soft smile. Jason couldn’t help but feel like she was making fun of him, that she knew some big inside joke he didn’t. “Do you wanna know a secret?” she finally asked.

Jason studied her for a moment, weighing her opinion of him against Bruce’s. “Ok. Sure.”

“Batman and my dad, they worry about us. The last thing they want is for us to get hurt. That’s why my dad doesn’t know I’m Batgirl and I don’t go with Bruce to answer the signal. That’s why he doesn’t let you go all the time either. Sometimes things are too big for even Batgirl and Robin.”

“But that’s the point! We’re his partners we’re supposed to help! Especially when it’s something big!” Jason argued.

“Jason,” Batgirl started and he stiffened. A part of him hated that B trusted her enough to tell Batgirl his name but never told him Batgirl’s. Even Dick refused to tell him when he bothered to show up. “Do you know who I really am? When I’m not being Batgirl?”

Jason frowned, this was really starting to feel like she was testing him. “No. B won’t tell me,” he spat at her.

She merely nodded calmly before looking at the city for a moment longer. “That’s because it’s not really his secret to tell. But I like you Jason, you’re a good kid and you’re going to be an even better man someday. I want us to be friends. Dick and I were great friends and when we were left to our own devices like tonight we had a lot of fun…” she trailed off, lost in that perfect memory that he knew she had. That seemed to be the only personal thing he knew about her.

“What are you talking about Batgirl?”

She gave a small shake of her head. “Sorry.” Then she reached up and pulled her cowl back turning to face him. “Jason, it’s me-”

Before she could finish her sentence Jason gasped. “Barbie?! No wonder your dad doesn’t know! Holy smokes! That’s why you’re always teasing me!” The older girl was a staple at the galas and parties Jason was forced to attend with Bruce, always there with her father the police commissioner. She would seek him out and they’d sit in a corner and sneak food and laugh at the socialites together. 

Barbara laughed and put the cowl back on. “Yeah, I honestly thought you’d have guessed by now or at the very least pried it out of Dick or Alfred.”

Jason shook his head. “Nah. I know better than ta make people snitch. Anyway, I thought you, well Batgirl you, thought I was some annoying little kid.”

She threw back her head as she laughed, reaching over to ruffle his dark hair. “Of course I do! You’re my Robin! That’s right there in the job description: beat up bad guys, help Batman, annoy the living daylights out of Batgirl!”

Jason laughed. “Guess I’m doing a pretty good job then, eh Barbie?”

“Jay, you’re doing wonderfully.” He beamed at her as she pulled him into a quick hug. “Now c’mon. Remember how I said we would have fun while Bruce and my dad are handling the serious stuff?”

Jason thought his face was going to burst from grinning. “Yeah?”

“Well let’s go! There’s bound to be at least one D list villain thinking he can capitalize on a night like this!” 

Jason jumped to his feet and looked up at her. “Well then Batgirl! We’ve got work to do!”

Barbara smiled and motioned to the edge of the roof. “Why of course Robin! After you.”

Jason continued to smile as the two fired their grapples and jumped off into the night.


End file.
